


Summer To Your Heart

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aspen again?!, Closeted Character, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, J2 AU, M/M, Making Out, Not-Really Infidelity, Snowed In, almost infidelity, bottom!Jensen, suggested infidelity, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is in his physical therapy residency and living at home with his parents when Mackenzie comes home from college with her new boyfriend in tow. Jared Padalecki seems like the perfect guy but Jensen is on guard and feeling very protective of his kid sister. A series of events leaves the boys snowed in alone in the Ackles' Aspen timeshare the week after Christmas and things take an unexpected turn. </p><p>This was partially inspired by a promt I got for the SPN Spring Fling that was WAY too long to meet the challenge requirements. I can't be held responsible for what happens when J2 are stuck in a cabin, left to their own, partially drunken devices.</p><p>This is unbeta'd so I apologize if it's messy but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



“ _Mama, we’re hereeee!_ ” 

Jensen was in the process of trying to make himself scarce when he heard Mackenzie’s bright, sunny voice echoing in from the foyer. He grimaced without really meaning to as he scrambled to gather his book bag and the smoothie he’d just made to help fuel a long research session. He wanted to slip upstairs without having to do the awkward introductions that would come with meeting his sister’s boyfriend. He had at least four hours of reading and case studies to write before he could enjoy the long holiday weekend. 

Jensen was only four months into his sports physical therapy residency program but felt like he had learned more in that short time than in in his entire four years at Texas Tech.

“Jensen!” His sister leapt across the kitchen toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a huge, warm embrace that nearly toppled them both over. 

“Woah, Mac! Hey –!” Jensen sputtered as most of his poor excuse for a dinner ran down his arm.

“Oh no, I’m sorry! Here let me help,” Mac grabbed a dish towel and started mopping Jensen up as Donna popped into the room from the hallway, still putting on one of her earrings.

“Kenzie, baby! You’re early!” Donna gave her smoothie covered kids a disapproving once over before her attention fell entirely upon Makenzie’s guest for the holiday. The young man smiled awkwardly from the doorway and ran his long-fingered hand through his shaggy mop of brown hair as he gave them all a small, sheepish wave.

“Hi, uh, sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to know where you wanted me to put our stuff, Kenz.” 

Jensen could feel his brow furl as he quickly assessed his kid sister’s beau. The guy was at least six four, athletic build, with dimples as huge and spectacular as the Grand Canyon bracketing his perfect boy-next-door smile. His eyes sparkled with sincerity and appeared to be some mystifying color of blue-green that were intensified by the vibrant orange of his tight fitting UT t-shirt. His posture was relaxed but he didn’t try to hide his height like so many men his size. He had a suave confidence that practically oozed off him in waves of charm and likeability. 

“You must be Mrs. Ackles. How rude of me, I’m Jared. Jared Padalecki.” Jared stepped into the kitchen and took Donna’s hand, shaking it gently as he tipped his head down. He smiled at her brightly when he looked back up and held eye contact while he brought her hand to his lips, giving a soft peck to the knuckle of her middle finger. 

Jensen hadn’t seen his mother so utterly flustered in as long as he could remember.

“Well, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Jared,” Donna gushed. “Mac has told Alan and I all about you! I’m so glad you could join us for Thanksgiving. Let me show you the guest room. Leave Mac’s stuff here, Jensen can bring it up to her room.” 

Donna looped her arm around Jared’s muscular bicep and peeked back at Mac, her eyes as large as saucers, mouthing the word “ _WOW!_ ” at her daughter.

Donna couldn’t have coaxed an eye roll out of her children any easier if she had tried. Jensen and Mackenzie chuckled and shook their heads as Jensen finished wiping banana and almond milk off of his wrist.

“So you already bagged yourself an MVP, eh, Mac? Not wastin’ any time…” 

Mackenzie gave Jensen a sharp elbow to the ribs. “Can it, Jen and help me with my shit, will ya?” 

Jensen put his backpack down and rubbed his hand over his side as he followed her into the foyer. That was Mac, for you. She wouldn’t take his shit or anyone else’s. Jensen smiled softly to himself. He was happier to see his sister than he would ever care to admit.

Jensen hadn’t meant his comment to sound half as bitter and biting as it did but he couldn’t help it. He still saw Mackenzie as this cute, precocious little kid with pigtails despite the fact she was in college and seeing someone seriously enough to bring him home for the holidays.

Mackenzie started her first year at the University of Texas in Austin the same semester that Jensen got into his residency program. He’d missed her dating years while he was backpacking across Europe and living in Lubbock during college. If he was honest, he didn’t really know his sister as well as he liked. Not anymore. They had been really close when he was in high school so it hurt to see how much of her growing up he’d missed. 

It was also at least part of the reason why he disliked Jared almost instantly. The guy probably didn’t deserve it but his mere presence had Jensen bristling like a pissed off porcupine. Jared was gorgeous and athletic and he also appeared to be doting and sweet, even if he was laying it on super thick with their Mom. He also seemed to make Mac happy. Like, _really_ happy. He’d at least try to give Jared a chance.

~~~~~

“How’s it going, man?” Jared said softly as he stepped out onto the porch. “Mind if I join you? I seem to have gotten up earlier than I needed to and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Jensen nodded curtly without looking at Jared. He flexed his hands around his coffee mug and pulled it closer to his chilly face, blowing over its surface in an effort to get it down to a drinkable temperature. The sun wasn’t even up yet, the sky was pale violet and blue, colors befitting the near icy temperatures. They were the only ones up stupid enough to be up this early on Thanksgiving.

“I was about to head out for a run, actually. If this ever cools down enough for me to drink it,” Jensen mumbled, still not nearly awake enough to deal with a get to know you session with his sister’s new squeeze. 

“Kenzie said you were studying physical therapy. That’s awesome. Which hospital are you at?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m doing my residency over at Texas Health in Fort Worth. It’s a drive but their program is worth it.”

He glanced over at Jared who had his hands tucked up into the sleeves of his slouchy grey hoodie and his long arms wrapped around his torso for warmth. He looked like a little kid with his cheeks glowing pink in the soft light, chewing his bottom lip absently as he looked out over the manicured back yard. He was in a pair of threadbare PJ pants, his socked feet wriggling uncomfortably against the cold brick patio.

“You look like you’re about to freeze to death, man. You can go back inside, I promise it won’t hurt my feelings,” Jensen said as he took a big sip of his coffee. It was still too hot and stung his tongue and throat as he gulped it down. The faster he finished it, the more quickly he could leave and avoid putting his foot in his mouth.

“I’m fine, just sort of a wuss when it comes to the cold, I guess,” Jared chuckled. He rubbed his hand over the back of his head which was tilted down in an effort to mask his slightly embarrassed grin.

Jensen shuffled his trainers, and looked over at Jared again, trying to figure out why the seemingly sweet kid got underneath his skin so badly. Their eyes met for a moment before Jensen turned his gaze back out at the lightening horizon. 

“Look, Jensen. I can tell you don’t really like me all that much but Mackenzie is really special to me and I know how much you mean to her. I’d really like to get to know you better… all of you. It’s why I came.” 

Jensen huffed and sat his still mostly full mug down onto the glass topped table. “I don’t have a problem with you, dude. I mean, I knew a dozen guys like you at Texas Tech.” 

Jensen rolled his shoulders, trying to push down the bile rising within him without much success.

“I mean, you’re clever enough, right? Sure got that southern gentleman routine down, but you’re just another frat boy. You’re probably harmless enough but I can’t help but wonder if you’re of those assholes that loves having a sweet girl on your arm Monday through Friday but ends up doing keg stands and bangin’ drunken sorority girls all weekend.”

Jensen’s stomach was fluttering from the caffeine and the unexpected surge of anger he had just unleashed on Jared. He moved to open the door, looking at Jared, almost challenging him to prove Jensen’s words wrong.

Jared’s nostrils flared and his fists balled up in his sleeves as he looked at Jensen from under his bangs. There was hurt plain on his youthful face, the kid definitely wore his heart on his sleeve. 

“Is that really what you think? You’ve got me all figured out in the whole five minutes you’ve bothered to spend in my company since I got here?”

“I didn’t say that, man,” Jensen instantly felt bad but he tried to hold his ground. His love for Mackenzie swelled in his chest for a moment and he softened some as he pulled the door open. “She’s my kid sister, Jared. I gotta look out for her and…”Jensen was at a loss, he couldn’t take it back and he didn’t exactly want to. 

“Dude, I’m sorry but it’s too fuckin’ early for this shit. Forget I said anything. Help yourself to the coffee. I’ll uh, see you later.” 

Sunlight was peeking up over the edges of the trees as Jensen went out the front door and began jogging down the Ackles’ quiet street. Talk about getting off on the wrong foot. Jensen popped in his headphones and clicked on his iPod, letting the rhythm of the music and the pavement against his feet clear his mind.

~~~~~

Jensen kept his mouth shut as much as he could for the rest of the day without being obviously rude. By the time the all said grace over their Thanksgiving dinner, Jensen realized that he couldn’t remember seeing his sister smile so much since she was still playing with My Little Ponies next to the Christmas tree when they were kids.

Both Donna and Alan instantly loved Jared, and why shouldn’t they? The guy lived up to everything Mac had told them. He was a Texas boy with a strong moral compass who didn’t bat an eyelash when he was told that he and Mac wouldn’t be sharing a room under the Ackles’ roof. He had fantastic manners, he was witty, intelligent, well-spoken, and serious about school. A real catch. Jensen was the only skeptic in the crowd. 

It made him feel like a Grade-A asshole but it didn’t diminish his suspicions. Jared was just too good to be true. There was something Jensen swore he could sense bubbling below Jared’s pretty, affable demeanor. Jensen couldn’t help but want to pull up the edges of the wall paper and see what was really underneath that charming façade.

~~~~~

“Jared,” Donna cooed as she handed her daughter’s boyfriend a cup of steaming spiced cider after dinner. The game was in its second half and there was a commercial on, she had impeccable timing.

“Alan and I wanted to ask you something. Jensen, can you mute the TV for a minute? This won’t take long.” 

Jensen eyed his mother skeptically for a moment before getting out of his seat and palming the remote. He looked at his father who was either as clueless as Jensen or was just doing a bang up job of hiding it. 

“Jared, I’m not sure if Kenzie has told you but our family has a little holiday tradition of flying up to Aspen the week after Christmas to go skiing. We’ve been doing it since Mac was still in diapers, I think.” Donna was perched on the arm of the couch next to where Jared was sitting all lanky and cross-legged and she was beaming down at him like she was about to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Day Dance. “Anyway, we thought that since Josh and Ali can’t make it this year, maybe you might want to join us.” 

“Wow, Ms. Ackles – Donna,” Jared caught himself just as Donna raised her eyebrow. She’d insisted he call her Donna before she’d even shown him to the guest room. “I don’t know what to say! I’d love to. I mean, if that’s okay with Mackenzie, and uh, everyone else, of course.” Jared’s eyes flitted over Alan who still sat comfortably in his favorite recliner and Jensen who was still standing in front of the coffee table holding the remote. Jensen clenched his jaw and forced a smile, knowing how strained it must look. 

Mackenzie squealed from the kitchen and hurried into the room. “You better come, Jay! It will be so much fun!” She gave Donna a quick squeeze and grabbed Jared’s free hand, smiling and nodding down at him excitedly. 

“Wonderful! It’s settled. Don’t worry about the plane ticket, it’s our treat, okay?”

Jensen handed his dad the remote and restrained himself from making a snide comment. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him but if the guy was looking for a thumbs up from Jensen he was sorely mistaken. 

“Let me know if this game gets interesting, would ya? I’ve got some reading to do.”

Jensen left the room to the sound of Jared’s boisterous laugh and the twittering of the Ackles’ women.

~~~~~

“Dad did WHAT?!”

Jensen breathed deeply as he looked out over the hospital window at the frozen skyline, a rare sight for Dallas. There had been a cold snap overnight and nearly four inches of snow had fallen over a thin layer of ice. Texans were not prepared for this kind of weather, not even Alan Ackles.

“He slipped on the driveway. It’s really fuckin’ icy here Kenz.” Jensen had been given the duty of calling to report Dad’s unfortunate accident. 

“He was shoveling the snow and took a header. Don’t know why he didn’t just let me do it... Anyway, his ankle is broken but it looks like he won’t need surgery. Definitely no ski trip though. He’s still in traction until they have a specialist look at it on Monday, just to be sure.” 

Mackenzie had spent Christmas in San Antonio with Jared and his folks. The two of them were flying into Denver the following night to rendezvous with the Ackles clan for the ski trip but, needless to say, plans had changed. 

“Well, is there anything we can do?” Kenzie sighed deeply, her concern was genuine.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed too, none too happy about his marching orders. “Mom still wants the rest of us to go to Aspen. She’s going to stay home with Dad. It’s too late to get a refund on anything so…” 

“What, so just you, me, and Jared?” 

“Well it’s too short notice for anyone else at this point so…” While Jensen didn’t love the idea of going skiing as the lovebirds’ third wheel, it was preferable to them having the huge condo all to themselves. Yes, he was that bitter.

“You still aren’t seeing anyone? I mean, we’d still definitely love to go but I feel bad, Jen…” 

“Don’t worry about me, Mac. I’ve got a load of research to do, I’ll leave you guys alone.” He paced in front of the window, mind running over the small handful of people he’d even consider asking on a last minute, all-expense paid, ski vacation. 

“But we’ll be there for New Year’s! Why don’t you ask Allison? She’s in Dallas seeing her parents for Christmas too, isn’t she? I know it’s been years since you guys dated but she’s always been so much fun and I bet she’d come.”

“Jesus, Kenzie do you think I’m _that_ desperate? Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you in Denver tomorrow, okay?”

“Jensen, wait, is it okay if I – ”

Jensen flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pants pocket before he could walk further down desperation lane with his little sister. 

Jensen had tried his best to convince himself he was going simply to ensure Jared didn’t get too cozy with his sister on his parent’s dime but there was an underlying mix of spite, guilt, and curiosity swirling in his stomach as he headed back down the hall to his Dad’s hospital suite. 

Allison was Jensen’s high school sweetheart, the girl he’d been dating when he finally came to terms with the fact that he wasn’t exactly playing for ‘ _Team Hetero_.’ Not that Kenzie or anyone else in his family knew. The Ackles’ were conservative and traditional so Jensen didn’t see himself dropping that bomb on them unless he found someone really serious to settle down with. Something that was unlikely to happen given that Jensen had sworn off dating until he had finished his residency and moved into his own place.

It would be fine. He’d try to relax a little, ski a lot, and work on his research in whichever room was as far away as possible from where Jared would be pawing at his sister. It would be fine.

~~~~~

Jensen’s flight landed a few hours before Jared and Mackenzie’s did so he took his time picking up his luggage, snagging a large Americano from Caribou Coffee, and taking the shuttle to the rental car lot. He picked up the full-sized SUV his parents had rented to cart them up into the Rockies and waited until Kenzie called him from the baggage claim to swing over to passenger pickup.

He saw Jared right away as he pulled up to the curb. His sister’s boyfriend stood towering over a majority of the people swarming the sidewalk. Wisps of his chestnut brown hair fanned out over his forehead and around his face from underneath the slouchy, army green beanie he had on. He was lugging two pairs of skis and an enormous lavender suitcase that Jensen immediately recognized as his sister’s. He put the Excursion into park and flicked on the hazards before hopping out to help with their bags. 

“Hey, man! Let me open ‘er up and I’ll give you a hand,” Jensen shouted and waved until Jared made eye contact then he headed around the back to open the hatch. Jared looked relieved to have help as he lugged the heavy suitcase down the sidewalk. He had a large backpack over his right shoulder that he dumped into the back before fumbling with the skis. 

“Who knew two tiny chicks could need so much fuckin’ stuff,” Jared chuckled, his cheeks pink and smile bright as Jensen helped him get the skis in at the proper angle. Jensen laughed with Jared before his mind caught up with Jared’s choice of words. 

“Surpriseeeee!” Kenzie appeared on the curb next to them, her arm linked with that of a petite brunette woman, stunningly beautiful, with olive skin and huge almond-shaped brown eyes. “Jensen, this is Casey. She’s my roommate! Sorry I didn’t tell you but I was pissed at you for hanging up on me. Besides, I figured three of us is fine but four is a party. Right?” 

Mackenzie beamed at Jensen, snuggling her friend close and nodding in an over-exaggerated attempt to convince him of her own brilliance. Jensen rolled his eyes at his sister and held out his hand to Casey.

“Nice to meet you, Casey. I’m Jensen. I’d apologize for my sister but, well – you’re the one that has to live with her now so I’m just going to assume you get it.” Jensen gave Casey and equally exaggerated wink.

“Fuck you, _Jenny_!” Mac sneered jokingly, sticking out her tongue. “Come on Casey, we’ll ride in the back. I need to share headphones, I left mine on the plane.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Jensen!” Casey added as Mac dragged her away. “Thanks!”

Jensen shook his head for a moment, trying to assimilate what this meant for his week in Aspen. He sure as hell hoped his sister wasn’t trying to fix him up with her cute little roommate. He tried to push the concern out of his mind as he grabbed another one of their bags from the curb, looking up at Jared as they finished loading.

“Besties…!” Jared said in a mock valley-girl accent, grinning ridiculously and shrugging his shoulders. Jensen busted up laughing. They would definitely need to make a beer run before getting settled but maybe Jensen could manage not to completely ignore Jared on the four hour drive.

~~~~~

Casey and Mackenzie spent the first two hours sharing Casey’s pair of bejeweled earbuds to watch YouTube videos on Mac’s laptop while Jared and Jensen chatted about music and bitched about the stop-and-go traffic on I-70. Jared had decent taste in music, for a frat boy.

They ended up on an alt rock station and Jared waxed poetic about his love of Pearl Jam. They talked about Jeff Buckley and how much he was missed. Jensen couldn’t have agreed with him more about how pop music anymore was just a soul-sucking joke. 

By the time they stopped off in Frisco for something to eat, Jensen found himself sort of understanding why everyone else seemed to fall head-over-heels for Padalecki. Jensen was warming up to him for sure but he found that his guard came right back up again once Mac decided to talk to him again.

“Hey, I’m glad you brought your friend. The more the merrier, right?” Jensen slung his arm around his sister’s shoulder as they walked down the mountain town’s main street trying to decide where to get some grub.

“Thanks, I just love her so, so much. I wanted to bring her to meet you guys on Thanksgiving but Mom was being weird, so whatever,” Mackenzie huffed, cutting herself off before it came a ‘bitch about Donna’ session. “I would have gone nuts at school without her, Jen. She’s amazing.” 

“She seems cool, I mean you guys laugh at all the same dumb cat videos so you’re clearly peas in a pod. What’s not to like?” Jensen joked, winning himself one of Mac’s signature elbow jabs to the ribcage.

“Soooo did you two kiss and make up yet?” Kenzie tilted her head toward Jared who was walking in front of them next to Casey. 

“Was I _that_ obvious on Thanksgiving?” 

“You had your arms crossed, like, the entire weekend, Jensen. I mean you barely said two words to him! Besides, he told me on the drive home that you called him a dumb jock or something. Way to go, bro.” 

“I just feel really protective of you, okay? I know I was being a dick.” 

“You should apologize. He’s not at all the guy you’re assuming. I promise. Anyway, I’m starved. That place looks good.” Mackenzie pointed to a joint called Sterling’s with a black and red sign.

The others agreed and they all piled in to fill their bellies.

~~~~~

The resorts were all incredibly busy but the Ackles’ secluded timeshare was as plush as ever and even more enjoyable when it wasn’t packed to the gills with family. Jensen even turned a blind eye when he saw that Jared and Mac had taken over the main suite with its king sized bed and private bathroom, complete with whirlpool bathtub.

Jared and Mackenzie made pancakes for breakfast the next morning and Jensen didn’t even mind cleaning their huge mess up much with the quiet, introspective Casey to help. Turned out she was a psychology major and great little skier too. She enjoyed skiing some of the more technical spots that Jensen was a fan of and they split off several times to tackle some of the back country runs while Jared and Mac stayed on the main slopes. Jared was a speed demon but Kenzie was small and fast, giving him a run for his money. 

They skied hard for the first two days, enjoying the sunny weather and fresh powder that had fallen over Christmas.

~~~~~

Jensen came back from a beer run on their third night in Aspen to find Casey and Mac scheming over dinner plans. They’d gone out the previous two nights but the girls seemed to want to show off their domestic prowess when Jared started boasting that he made better fajitas than the joint they’d eaten at the night before.

“Believe it or not, Padalecki, I know my way around a cut of beef!” Mac boasted, winking over at Casey who seemed as pleased with Mac’s double entendre as she was.

“Well, I don’t eat meat anymore but when I did I was always more of a sausage and peppers girl, myself,” Casey chimed, piling on with the meat-themed giggle fest. 

“All right you two are cut off,” Jensen chided, knowing the girls were sober but wanting to get off this particular line of conversation before things took a turn he didn’t care for.

“Well y’all are welcome to prove me wrong,” Jared added from his spot reclining on the huge sectional couch. He got up and tossed another log on the fire, stirring up the embers with the wrought iron poker to get the fire roaring again. 

It had cooled off throughout the day and the fire felt nice, Jensen’s muscles ached and he swore that he was still chilled down to the bone from spending so much time on the slopes. 

“Fine, it’s settled,” Mackenzie announced. “Casey and I will go over to King Soopers’s and get stuff for fajitas. I don’t need a grill to cook like a man, Jay. You’re going to regret picking this fight.”

“Uh, it sounds like a win-win situation to me, Kenz. I’m starving!” Jared plopped back down on the couch and folded his hands over his belly. 

Mackenzie ignored him and held her hand out to Jensen. “Keys, please.” She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled.

“You shoulda told me you guys wanted to do this before I went down the mountain. I could’ve stopped. Anyway, there should be enough gas. Be careful and don’t take too long. Looks like there might be snow on the way.” 

Jensen dropped the rental keys into his sister’s palm and gave her a look that made him feel too much like their Dad for his own liking. 

“Do you want me to come, babe?” Jared asked as the girls put on their snow boots. 

“And let you sabotage our mission? I don’t think so, Padalecki,” Makenzie joked. “Have a beer and see if you can get my brother to loosen up a little before we get back. If I find out he’s been holed up in his room the entire time reading about joint inflammation or the treatment of bulging discs I’m going to hold you personally responsible.” 

Jensen shook his head and reached in the fridge to retrieve two bottles of honey wheat. He’d been making an effort not to give Jared the cold shoulder but it took Jensen a while to open up even under the best circumstances. Getting buddy-buddy with the guy who was banging his sister took an extra measure of effort and, if he was honest, he had been using his research to isolate himself from the others. 

There was no excuse now. The fire and expansive couch were welcoming and they had a twelve pack of decent beer. He handed one to Jared and sat down adjacent to him, next to the Bose so he could put on some music.

“Any requests?” Jensen asked.

“Naw, man. You decide. I’m easy.” Jared took a long pull off his beer and then sat it down on the coffee table. He tipped his head back onto the couch, closed his eyes, and smiled softly to himself. Jensen’s eyes traveled down the slender expanse of his lightly stubbled throat, over the swell of his Adam’s apple and along his clavicle that was exposed by the loose, deep V of his t-shirt. 

Jensen coughed and shook himself out of whatever daze had his eyes lingering far too long and far too intimately on his sister’s boyfriend, busying himself with finding a station on the radio. He settled on the local classic rock station and turned it low enough that the DJ didn’t get on his nerves, fighting the urge to go hide in his room.

The two of them sat there quietly nursing their beers, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the music, a laidback quiet settling between them. 

Jared yawned and spread out, his lanky limbs extending out in an exaggerated stretch. Jensen found his eyes wandering again, this time over the strip of nut-brown skin and soft thatch of dark hair exposed as Jared’s faded Lone Star t-shirt rode up his belly. Jensen crossed his legs and began fiddling with the label on his beer, determined to get his mind back on getting to know Mister Southern Charm and off of undressing the dude with his eyes.

“So what made a guy like you decide on becoming a history major, anyway?” Jensen asked, trying to stay on the subject on things like school or music, steering very clear of relationship talk and keeping his eyes to himself. 

“A guy like me, huh?” Jared opened his eyes slightly and looked at Jensen sideways without changing his reclined position. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jensen sighed, taking a drink of his beer before continuing. “I mean you have a basketball scholarship, right? You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, just seems like there’s a million other things you could’ve picked. Are you planning on becoming a professor or something? I’m just curious.”

Jared looked at Jensen sideways again. A playful but biting smirk was on his face and he raised his eyebrow in a way that could only mean ‘ _really?_ ’ The harsh words Jensen had said to Jared on the porch of his parent’s house just over a month ago played over in his head. He’d called the guy a frat boy and had basically just reduced him to a dumb jock, again. Jensen was batting a thousand.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said on Thanksgiving, Jared. You’re right, I’ve been a judgmental prick. It’s just… I don’t know. Honestly. I’m just really protective of Mackenzie, I guess.” Jensen stood up, taking his mostly empty beer bottle into the kitchen to grab another. 

“You, uh, got anything harder than that?” Jared asked, still eyeing Jensen from his spot on the couch.

“Uh, yeah, actually. Just a second.” Jensen sat down his beer and went down the hall to his room. He opened the closet where he had stashed the bottle of Jameson he bought down in Frisco without the others knowing. 

“Ooh, secret stash?” 

Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized Jared had followed him. 

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to see where you’ve been hiding the past couple nights. You chose the servants’ quarters, I see,” Jared laughed. “You know there are like two other rooms that are _way_ nicer, right?”

Jensen’s cheeks were flushed, he felt like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar as he stood there in shock holding the large, mostly full bottle of whisky.

“It’s just – I can’t sleep sometimes and a shot of this really helps me take the edge off. I’m not a closet alcoholic or anything, I swear. Don’t really drink much since finishing my degree…” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jensen. I don’t care. Thanks for being willing to share with me and all, it means a lot.”

“Yeah, sure, uh, whatever. And the room is fine, by the way, just thought I’d give you lovebirds some privacy since the parents aren’t here…” Feeling awkward in the conversation and suddenly claustrophobic in the small room, Jensen tried to slip past Jared who was leaning against the doorframe.

“Let’s do a shot,” he mumbled as he slid through the door way.

Jared’s hand fell gently on Jensen’s shoulder as he passed, pausing his escape. Jensen looked up into Jared’s face, the soft smile he wore wasn’t mocking. There was a depth and sincerity there that made Jensen’s stomach knot.

“You really didn’t need to apologize, dude. I get it. And hey, I should probably wait for Mac to tell you this but if it makes you feel any better, your sister and I are really just friends. I mean, we aren’t like, we haven’t – ”

Jensen did a double take, Jared’s words making his brain hit the reset button and stop his anxious retreat. 

“Wait, what? But you – ”

Before Jared could explain, Jensen’s cell phone began ringing loudly and vibrating across the kitchen counter. Jensen looked at Jared with a furrowed brow for a moment and then hurried to answer it.

“Jensen, they’re not letting us back up the pass!” Kenzie’s voice was breathless and frazzled. 

“What, why?” Jensen shook his head, needing more information to process what was going on. 

“Uh, have you _not_ looked outside? It was already snowing when we left but it’s gotten really bad up there I guess. Highway patrol closed off the roads.”

“No, we hadn’t really noticed. Sorry. Jesus, where exactly are you, Kenz? I thought you guys were just going to the store down the hill,” Jensen was starting to feel her exasperation bleeding over onto him.

Jared joined him in the kitchen and was looking at Jensen, his hands on his hips and a puzzled expression on his face.

“We went to the Whole Foods instead. I couldn’t make us all a huge pile of fajitas and leave Casey to starve. She’s a vegetarian, remember? Anyway, it’s only like 30 minutes down the road but by the time we got back, it had gotten really bad… I don’t know. What should we do?” 

“Well you’re stuck down there and we’re stuck up here. I’m not sure there’s anything we can do until the roads open. I’ll check out the weather and see what the forecast says. Is there a hotel close? Do you have enough cash for a room for the night?”

Jared could tell what was going on just hearing Jensen’s end of the conversation. He turned on the TV that was mounted over the mantle but an error message with the words ‘ACQUIRING SIGNAL’ was all he could produce from the satellite system.

“Yeah, Casey found a Comfort Inn in Carbondale on her phone I guess. We’ll be fine. Are you two going to be okay?”

Jensen sighed and glanced over at Jared who had pulled out his laptop and was in the process of pouring two glasses of Jameson on ice. 

“Sure, Kenz. Satellite’s out but we’ve got an internet connection, a case of beer, and there are board games or something, I’m sure…”

Jared slid the glass of whiskey toward Jensen on the counter and rose his own glass, mouthing the word “cheers” with a wry grin on his face. 

“Please, please be nice, Jensen. You can do that for me for one night, can’t you?” 

“Yeah, sure. Of course.” _That’s exactly what I’m worried about_ , Jensen thought to himself. “You two be careful. Call us if you need anything. Love you.” 

Jensen plugged his phone into the charger and downed half of his whiskey without even looking at Jared. This could be a long night.

“You any good at Scrabble, college boy?” He asked.

~~~~~

Half a bottle of Jameson, two more beers each, and two games of Scrabble later, the fire had died down and Jared and Jensen had grown to enjoy one another’s company considerably. Jared was sickeningly good at Scrabble to the point where Jensen had forced him to pull up a few words on his laptop to ensure he wasn’t just making them up.

They ate what was left of the beef jerky and white cheddar popcorn they picked up at the convenience store in Frisco but the rest of their dinner was a liquid one. Jensen was pleased to have the awkward anxiety he was experiencing flushed away on a swirl of brown liquor. He was feeling looser and less burdened than he had in what seemed like months.

A check of the weather forecast between games had confirmed that the storm was sudden and brutal. It didn’t show any chances of lightening up until sometime the following morning. Snow was drifting against the patio doors and gusts of wind carrying the huge, powdery flakes made it look like an almost total white out from Jensen’s vantage point at the kitchen window.

“Are there any Ziploc bags around?” Jared asked as he rifled through one of the kitchen drawers. 

“Uh, yeah – top right cupboard I think,” Jensen said, pointing to the cabinets next to the fridge. Jared found what he was looking for and went to the freezer to begin loading the quart sized bag with ice. 

“Thanks, yeah my knee is throbbing like a bitch. If I don’t ice it tonight there’s no way I’m going to make it out on the slopes again this week. If we ever make it out of here, anyway.”

Jensen’s heavy-lidded eyes followed Jared as he went back into the living room and began boxing up the game of Scrabble. Once he was done, Jared sat down on the couch, his face twinging slightly as he lifted his leg and propped it up on the coffee table. He pulled the sweat pants on his right leg up to mid-thigh and pressed the bag of ice to his kneecap, wincing again as it made contact.

Jensen ground his jaw and sighed, knowing what a slippery slope he was about to go down but he couldn’t watch Jared just sit there in pain. He went to the freezer and dug around the meager contents until he found exactly what he needed, a small bag of frozen mixed vegetables that was probably freezer burned beyond edibility. He grabbed a dish towel off the handle of the oven and joined Jared in the living room. 

“Head’s up,” Jensen said, tossing the bag of veggies to Jared. “That will work much better than that bag of ice cubes, man.” He pulled the ice off of Jared’s knee. He could see that it was swelling around the joint and the skin was slightly red as he knelt down next to the coffee table.

“Is this an old injury or did you hurt it when we were skiing?” Jensen asked as he draped the towel over Jared’s knee and took the bag of veggies out of Jared’s hand, positioning it over his kneecap tenderly. 

“I sprained it pretty badly during a game my freshman year at UT. It didn’t need surgery or anything but the last few months it’s been flaring up whenever I do anything strenuous,” Jared said as he flexed his long leg, rolling his ankle in an effort to loosen up his knee.

“Mind if I…?” Jensen asked as he pulled the bag of veggies and towel away again. 

“No, uh, not at all. I guess I forgot this was, like, what you do,” Jared said softly as he watched Jensen’s hands settle on either side of his knee joint. Jensen scooted closer, slotting himself in the triangle of space between Jared’s open knees and the coffee table.

“Tell me where it hurts the most,” Jensen instructed as he begin pressing into the area surrounding Jared’s knee with his thumbs. He gave the entire joint gentle massage, only using about a quarter of the pressure he would once he had isolated the problem. As his right thumb slid up the tendon below Jared’s kneecap, the younger man hissed and his leg flexed involuntarily from the pain. 

“So I’ll take it that’s the problem spot?” Jensen said as he continued stroking up and down along the swollen ligament, gradually intensifying the pressure.

“Yeah, definitely,” Jared’s face was still twisted in pain as Jensen continued to try and give him some relief.

“Does it hurt while you’re playing ball or while you were skiing?” 

“No, not really, just afterwards. I swell up pretty bad and have to keep my weight off it for a day or so. After that it’s fine.”

“Have you heard of patellar tendinitis or jumper’s knee?” Jensen asked. 

Jared shook his head and shrugged. He seemed like the kind of guy who just chalked up his aches and pains to an active lifestyle. 

“It’s a repetitive stress injury, pretty common for basketball players. Luckily for you, your case isn’t that bad yet but you need to brace it when you play so it doesn’t get worse. Remind me and I’ll send Kenzie home with a few different ones you can try. Take Advil instead of Tylenol, too. It’s an anti-inflammatory.”

“Wow, thanks man. That’s great. I try not to make a big deal about it, I’m already seeing enough bench time as it is, you know?” 

Jensen nodded and focused in on the tendon that was giving Jared so much trouble. The massage was as clinical as Jensen could possibly make it but Jared’s head tipped back and he groaned in that part pain-part pleasure way Jensen was used to hearing from his patients. 

“Shit, Jensen. That feels amazing. Keep doing that… Don’t stop.” Jared’s words sounded decidedly less clinical especially as Jensen looked up to see his cheeks flushed pink, his mouth wet and open, and his head lolling against the back of the couch. The massage on top of the drinks they’d imbibed had him nearly panting under Jensen’s hands.

The part of Jensen that had lashed out so viciously at Jared upon their first meeting had revealed itself in an unexpected way over the past six hours and now Jensen fought against his whiskey-blurred moral compass in an effort to keep himself in check. He _really was_ just trying to help but his body betrayed him as he felt his cock twitch between his thighs.

Jensen closed his eyes and swallowed hard as his fingertips slowed their motion against Jared’s skin. He didn’t want to pull away suddenly but he needed to extract himself from between Jared’s knees before he lost control of the situation. 

Suddenly Jared’s hand was on his forearm, halting Jensen’s retreat and tugging his hand up higher until his fingertips were grazing the soft skin of Jared’s inner thigh. 

“Jared – ” Jensen practically gasped. Jared’s fingers circled his wrist and pulled Jensen’s hand higher still, up over the bunch of material around his thigh until Jensen’s hand settled over Jared’s rapidly stiffening erection.

Jensen’s eyes snapped up to meet Jared’s. He was looking down at Jensen now, his slick, pink lower lip caught between his teeth, pupils widened with liquor and lust. Jensen was frozen in the moment, his hand involuntarily flexing around Jared’s girth, his own cock dribbling into the front of his boxers like a horny teenager.

Jared leaned forward, his hands sliding up over Jensen’s arms and shoulders, pulling him closer as he brought their mouths together. Jared’s tongue slid between Jensen’s lips and his hand cupped the side of Jensen’s face, coaxing his mouth to open in reciprocation. Jensen didn’t need much encouragement.

His mind swirled as his body surged up against Jared’s, his hips pressed against the front of the couch as Jared kissed him deeper. His nerve endings were on fire, his whole body magnetically drawn to Jared’s, hands sliding up Jared’s thighs to grip his lean hips. Jensen let himself be carried by the current of lust, his need erasing the deep reservations that fluttered desperately at the edges of his consciousness.

Jared’s hands were everywhere, pushing up Jensen’s shirt to slither up his abdomen and pluck at his hardening nipples, sliding down beneath the elastic of his sweatpants to sink into the soft flesh of his ass.

Jared pulled back from the kiss only to pull Jensen up, moving his propped up leg down onto the floor as he tugged Jensen up onto his lap. Jensen’s knees bracketed Jared’s thighs and Jared’s long arms snaked around him, bringing their bodies together with a mutual groan as their cocks met, only soft, thin fabric separating them.

“Take your shirt off,” Jared practically begged against Jensen’s mouth as his hands slipped up either side of Jensen’s face. He watched intently as Jensen tugged his shirt over his head. Jared pulled Jensen back against him again, his fingertips teasing at Jensen’s hairline as he brought their lips together, kissing away whatever questions failed to make it off of Jensen’s tongue.

Jensen fell against Jared, his hips rocking in jerky spasms against his firm stomach and the pronounced ridge of his cock. Jared was radiating heat and Jensen could smell the musky tang of his sweat as he pushed Jared’s shirt up, craving skin to skin contact like a thirsty man in the desert. Jared lifted his arms and let Jensen pull the shirt over his head, his head tipping back again to reveal his long, lean neck. Jensen’s mouth fell against it, licking up Jared’s jugular to suck his earlobe between his lips.

“Christ,” Jared gasped as he thumbed over Jensen’s nipples again, making Jensen pull away and gasp, giving Jared room to slide his hand down the front of Jensen’s pants.

His long, nimble fingertips grazed over the tip of Jensen’s cock, spreading the slick they found there as they circled around the head. Jared’s left arm snaked around Jensen’s waist and his right hand stayed buried in the moist heat of Jensen’s boxers, slipping over his hip until his fingers found the sweat-slicked crack of Jensen’s ass.

Jared kept Jensen close, their mouths sealed together in the urgent press of tongues, lips, and teeth, as his fingers grazed over Jensen’s asshole. 

Jensen gasped and tilted his head back as Jared kissed down the front of his neck, his mind scrambling in an attempt to figure out how the situation had escalated so quickly. Jensen had gone from outright dislike, to tempered annoyance, to outright, bone-deep need in such a short time, he was reeling from the sheer velocity.

Jared kept Jensen’s hands on his skin, urging them over his sweat-slicked sides as his fingertips massaged at his hole. Jared’s intent was as clear as Jensen’s need and Jensen found himself unable to find the brake pedal, letting himself rocket off the cliff of what was considered okay behavior.

When they finally separated it was Jared who pushed Jensen back a measure, their eyes meeting quickly as they panted against one another’s mouths.

“Jensen, I – ” Jared’s voice was ragged with need and his hands trembled where he kept holding Jensen close. 

“Kenzie…” Jensen choked out, his forehead tipping against Jared’s, sliding against the sweat beaded there. 

“Jensen, I love Kenzie,” Jared began. Jensen prepared himself for what his whiskey-fogged mind had been waiting to hear ever since he felt Jared’s length pulsing under his palm. “I love her like a sister, she’s my best friend – we’re not… together. Never have been. I swear.”

Jared’s hand slid up the side of Jensen’s face again and he kissed Jensen’s swollen lips softly, waiting for the information to sink in as they remained wrapped around one another, trembling with need. 

Jensen swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as the pieces all slotted into place. Shit. He was so stupid.  
“Casey…?” Jensen nearly whispered her name against Jared’s lips.

“Yeah, they’ve been together since school started. I met them in the Queer Students Alliance. I guess she tried to tell your Mom but…” 

Jensen kissed Jared again, smiling into his mouth as the tension in his spine relaxed and his conscious took its boot heel out of his frontal lobe.

“Thank fucking God,” Jensen sighed as he broke away. “Because I don’t know if I could have lived with myself if…”

“Sorry, I know this is a lot to process, I should have let her tell you but…” Jared’s fingers flexed where they were still slotted between Jensen’s butt cheeks.

“Your room, please,” Jensen nearly sobbed before he pressed his hungry mouth against Jared’s again.

~~~~~

Jared spread Jensen out on the king sized bed and opened him up slowly, almost painfully so. His tongue and fingers stripped away all semblances of worry from Jensen’s racing mind and took him apart down to his very core.

Eventually, Jensen had pushed Jared down onto his back and straddled his hips on ‘doctor’s orders’ so Jared wouldn’t cause his swollen knee any more distress. He gasped as Jared filled him, relishing the feel of Jared’s thick, veiny cock sinking deep into his guts before Jensen began rocking his hips, falling into a perfect rhythm under Jared’s hands. 

They didn’t have any condoms and the lube they stole out of Casey’s bag was watermelon flavored, leaving the taste of Jolly Ranchers on Jensen’s lips as he sucked Jared’s long fingers clean. Jensen didn’t care. It was reckless, stupid, and ridiculously wanton and Jensen was almost embarrassed at how quickly he came, striping Jared’s long, lean torso with come he licked away greedily once Jared had filled him with his own load. 

They ended up sleeping tangled together well into the afternoon, past calls and texts on their phones which lay abandoned in the other room.

~~~~~

“Jensen, _JENSEN_!”

Soft but rapid knocking paired with Mackenzie’s voice through the closed door woke Jensen with a start. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with his body which was still entwined with Jared’s lanky frame under the duvet.

“Fuck…” Jensen groaned, his head throbbing slightly. He had gone to bed dehydrated in more ways than one. He hadn’t felt this rough since college.

“You don’t have to get up, Jen. Just wanted to know that you’re the best brother, possibly ever, and breakfast is waiting when you two finally get up. It’s fajitas, in case you were wondering.”

A twin set of giggles erupted and Jensen heard a door shut. The light in the room told him it was past noon and that the sun was shining brightly off the newly fallen snow.

“Mmmmph…” Jared groaned, his arms tugging Jensen back into his embrace. “Don’t get up yet, please.”

Jared’s lips pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck. 

“I take it they figured us out…?” 

“Yeah, but you still managed to get fajitas out of it so, I think we’re in the clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I know I am but summer to your heart (Sonnet XXVII) by Edna St. Vincent Millay, 1892 - 1950
> 
>  
> 
> _I know I am but summer to your heart,_  
>  _And not the full four seasons of the year;_  
>  _And you must welcome from another part_  
>  _Such noble moods as are not mine, my dear._  
>  _No gracious weight of golden fruits to sell_  
>  _Have I, nor any wise and wintry thing;_  
>  _And I have loved you all too long and well_  
>  _To carry still the high sweet breast of Spring._  
>  _Wherefore I say: O love, as summer goes,_  
>  _I must be gone, steal forth with silent drums,_  
>  _That you may hail anew the bird and rose_  
>  _When I come back to you, as summer comes._  
>  _Else will you seek, at some not distant time,_  
>  _Even your summer in another clime._


End file.
